The Girl with the Golden Locks
by rocketstar
Summary: When Goldilocks went to the house of the bears what did her blue eyes see? Nothing as it was the bears who came to her house and destroyed everything she once knew and killed the ones she loved. Goldilocks' story with the three bears was much more complicated, bloody and gruesome than the books made it out to be, even in Storybooke as the three bears happened to be her family...
1. Chapter 1

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Goldilocks, happy birthday to you."_

_A smile couldn't help but grace the smile of Cressida's face as she looked around the room and saw the faces of her loved ones who were all here to celebrate this joyous occasion with her. Princess Cressida, more commonly known as Goldilocks because of her long gold of sunshine hair couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world as she celebrated her eighteenth birthday with those who mattered most to her. The celebrations of today had been more than enough but hat wasn't even the start of it all as a huge ball was going to be thrown for the entire queendom, to come and celebrate the birthday of their future queen. Looking at the spectacular four tiered cake made especially for today, Cressida was struggling to figure out what to wish for as she already everything she could have ever wanted and more. Her parents Queen Everly and King Magnus were the parents she could have ever asked for, so attentive and loving. They were Cressida's unreachable idols in many ways. Alongside her parents there were her friends, the people who she had grown up with and could always count on. Along with them there was also her tutor Archibald. This day couldn't be anymore perfect with the beautifully decorated music room that had been covered with balloons and other decorations. There were gifts everywhere but all that really mattered to Cressida was that the people she loved was her. Restoring her gaze back to the cake Cressida, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she blew out all eighteen candles to the sound of a roaring applause._

_"What did you wish for Goldie?" Magnus, Cressida's father asked with his bright blue eyes glistening in curiosity and Cressida couldn't help but laugh as her father was the most curious person she ever met. Curious as a kitten, always asking a million questions as her mother would say. Always wanting to know everything, could never keep his nose out of other people's business which meant that he was terrible at keeping secrets._

_"I can't tell you that otherwise it won't come true papa, you know that..." Cressida teased which caused everyone in the room to laugh, she wasn't going to tell anyone that she wished nothing would change. That her life would stay exactly the same._

_"Forgive your father, the older he seems to get the more he seems to become even more silly." Everly quipped as she walked over to her only child and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday my darling Goldie, may the stars reign down and grant you all your wishes and a happy and joyful life."_

_"What a wonderful day for the entire kingdom I must say and now that dear sweet Goldie is now eighteen, the princess is now old enough to take part in the maze of wonders, a test for all those who would be queen and naturally with my tutorage she will pass just like you did Everly, along with your mother and her mother before..." Archibald Whittiker, an elderly scholar who was at least over a hundred with only one good eye and yet able to see everything said in a bemused manner as he referred to the test that Cressida would soon be forced to take. The maze of wonders like Archibald had stated was a test taken at the age of 18 that was to be taken for every would be queen, to test her abilities and powers to determine whether she was fit to rule. No future queen had not taken the test and once the maze had been successfully navigated, the formal training to become queen would begin. Cressida's mother Everly had taken the maze as well as her grandmother Issa. Cressida didn't know much about the maze, all she knew was that no maze was the same and it would be the most difficult thing she would endure. No would be queen tutored by Archibald Whittiker had ever failed the maze of wonders. Except one. Helena._

_"Of course Archibald but we shall leave all remaining talk of Goldie taking the maze until at least tomorrow as today we are celebrating the princess' birthday!" Everly gently scolded with a small smile._

_"Yes, your majesty." _

_Moving away from the cake, Cressida moved around the room and began socialising with her guests as her mother always told her that along with introductions, being polite and courteous were the first steps to becoming a proper lady and a queen someday. Cressida knew that her mother was raising her to follow in her footsteps , a task in which she would not let her daughter fail in. As long as Cressida could remember, her mother was adamant that she would become a firm but fair ruler who would govern over the queendom in benevolent manner and not abuse the powers that she had been given. Not like her Aunt Helena. She was the black sheep of the family, removed from the line of succession because of her increasing abuse of her magic and unwillingness to put others before herself. Cressida had never met her Aunt Helena, her mother's older sister, all she really knew that her aunt, along with her husband Bernard and son Orsen had been banished from the queendom about twenty years ago after a very bloody civil war. All Cressida really knew was that the three of them were nicknamed the three bears and it wasn't because of their cute and cuddly nature._

_As the party continued to carry on into the early evening, Cressida was enjoying herself even more so. It seemed like everything was perfect but then there came shouting from outside the music room, shortly followed by a loud explosion and the blast sent Cressida to the ground. The large double doors were blown apart and the wall that held them soon started to crumble and in came some kind of guard of some sorts with swords raised. Cressida had no idea what was going on and before she could even ask what was going on, more people were pulling out swords and her own father moved so he was standing in front of her. But even then as she scrambled to her feet Cressida could see as the group of guards or soldiers, whatever they were parted and in walked three people. Two men with dark hair and eyes that almost looked dead black in appearance with cold and ashen expression on their faces. One of the men was older than the other. But Cressida's attention soon drifted over to the woman with them, the woman who seemed to be the nightmare version of her mother._

_"Kill them. Kill them all."_

_It was Helena. It had to be her. There was nobody else who shared the same hazel eyes that her mother had except her. It was a family trait and the on,y other relative who Cressida had on her mother's side was her Aunt Helena. But Helena's eyes weren't warm and welcoming like her mother's they were hard, intense full of anger. Helena seemed to be a very twisted version of her mother and Cressida was shocked at what she saw as she looked at the woman with the matter black hair, who wore a snarl on her face and seemed to be the personification if evil. Before Cressida knew it fighting had started out with people engaging each other in sword fight. Cressida was frozen to the spot and could only stand and watch as the palaces guards arrived to help the fight. Things were moving so fast that Cressida had no real idea of what was going on until she heard screaming. A blood curling scream that sent shivers down her spine and at first Cressida didn't know where the scream was coming from until she realised it was coming from her. She was the one screaming because standing at her feet was her father's head. Cressida had just seen her father killed before her very eyes and now his head lay at her feet. Cressida managed to stop screaming to look at the person who had killed her father, it was the younger of the two men who seemed to be with Helena. It was Orsen. Aunt Helena's son and her cousin who was approaching her with a bloody blade and covered in blood. Cressida stumbled back a few steps and swept her hand in a dramatic manner but nothing happened. Orsen was still there. He was still coming towards her._

_"Is that all you've got cousin? Pathetic..." Orsen began in a tone of voice that was dripping with glee and Cressida could see that his eyes were lighting up. He was enjoying this. Cressida didn't know what to do as Orsen continued to approach her. She was frozen and unable to use her magic to defend herself. The magic that she had been freely practising since she was a child had failed her. Orsen had killed her father and was going to kill her too. That's what Cressida thought until a palace guard came out of nowhere and tackled Orsen to the ground._

_"Run princess!"_

_Cressida couldn't run, she couldn't do anything except dryas she watched this bloody and horrific scene continue to unfold right infront of her. Her papa was dead as was so many other. Mama. Cressida's thoughts turned to her mother and furiously scanning the room, she saw her mother engaging in a sword fight with three soldiers. Cressida never knew her mother was a such a warrior, handling herself perfectly fine against tree trained soldiers, using a little magic to even up the fight._

_"Well if it isn't Goldilocks, she who would be queen and my little niece who is seemingly grown up for the most part."_

_"A-Aunt Helena..." Cressida managed to stammer out, managing to somehow to find her voice._

_"Indeed." Helena replied in a chilling tone of voice and Cressida watched as her aunt just looked at her in the most disgusting manner, until she became aware of somebody else, someone who was behind her. It was Cressida's mother Everly. "Well if it isn't my baby sister, the prodigal Everly... How nice to see you again sister, so glad that you could join this family reunion."_

_"Let Cressida go. She has nothing to do with is Helena."_

_"Nothing to do with her? You are planning to have her ascend the throne... My throne! The one that you stole from me!" Helena shrieked, her features becoming even more distorted with her increasing anger._

_"I took nothing from you Helena. You were unfit to become queen even before you failed the maze of wonders. Your failure to compete the maze was just the final confirmation that you were not meant to rule as queen. It is not my fault or Cressida's fault that you were removed from succession and mother had me take the maze and I passed." Everly replied in a clam manner despite the horrors that were surrounding them._

_"You brought all of this upon yourself Everly, every drop of blood that my family and is along with my supporters have spilt is on you. I am taking back my throne and I am going to make sure that I won't have any more of my relatives alive to stop me from taking back what rightfully belongs to me. Starting with that dumb doe eye daughter of yours who you call Goldilocks!." Helena snarled and Cressida saw something deep within her mother's eyes harden._

_"You will not touch my child Helena." Everly defiantly stated and moments later, Cressida watched as her mother circled her aunt, until she had reached her. Everly protectively standing in front of her daughter and Cressida falling apart as the world that she knew was slowly falling apart around her. Before Cressida knew it, her mother and aunt were engaging each other in a duel involving no weapons. Just the magic that each of them had within them. It all seemed to flash right before Cressida's eyes before there was another blast. Cressida hadn't seen it coming, it knocked her off her feet and away. Scrambling back onto feet, Cressida couldn't catch sight of her mother until a figure in white dashed out in front of her, a whirl of the finest chiffon skirts and jet black hair. Before Cressida could even get one lungful of air, her mother grabbed her hand and started running out of the music room whilst everyone else as in haze of confusion because of the blast. Cressida ran hand in hand with her mother, their feet barely touching the ground as they ran through the halls of the palace. Time seemed to be a stand still as they ran, ran as hard and as fast as they could until they reached Everly's private room. They didn't stop running, they continued to run through several rooms until they reached the bathroom and Everly pulled Cressida to a large oversized mirror. It wasn't a looking glass mirror. It was a mirror used for transportation, that method of travelling was developed during the civil war twenty years ago._

_"Mama..." Cressida sobbed, unable to help herself._

_"You have to run Cressida, ran as far as you can..." Everly began as she frantically ransacked drawers looking for something and it took Cressida a moment to realise that her and her mother weren't leaving together. She was being sent away all alone._

_"I can't mama." Cressida chocked out and her mother turned to her and placed her hands on either side of her daughter's face and forced Cressida to look at her._

_"Yes you can and you must. I can buy you a little time to get away before Helena figures out what I've done and comes looking for you. But you have to go Goldie, the queendom's survival depends on you, however you needed to run for now. Helena will come for you, she will hunt you down so you can kill you but I know that she does not have that power. No matter what my sister says,with my death you are the rightful queen to the throne and this queendom. You have power that Helena can't even imagine. You keep the light in your heart and not even Helena, Bernard or Orsen can stop you Cressida."_

_"It's gone mama, my magic... It's gone." Cressida stated with tear filled eyes before watching her mother furiously shake her head._

_"No it's not gone for it can never be taken from you Cressida. It is all in your head. Remember that, no matter what happens it is all in your head and you don't find the maze of wonders, it finds you. The maze is not what you think but you can do it Cressida. I know you can. No matter what happens, your father and I will always be with you dearest Goldie. Be the girl we know you to be..." Everly said with tear filled eyes as the palace rumbled because of another explosion and Cressida could hear yelling in the far distance. Helena was coming with the others. "You must go."_

_"I want to stay with you..." Cressida sobbed as her mother let go off her face before walking over to the mirror and placing her hand over it and soon enough ripples began to appear in the mirror. Everly walked back over to Cressida and took her daughter's hand, placing a small compact mirror in it before leading Cressida over to the mirror. _

_"I know you do, I love you Goldie."_

_"I love you too mama," Cressida replied and the words had barely time to react when her mother psyched her into the mirror and as she feel in, Cressida could see her mother on the otherwise with tears in her eyes. Ready to smash the mirror and ready to die at the hands of her sister._

_"Goodbye Cressida, you are in my heart always..."_

* * *

><p>Lucy Sommers yawned as she sat in her favourite booth at Granny's diner about to get started on a day's worth of work whilst having breakfast. However the twenty three year old was severely regretting her choice of first morning meal as she glanced down at the bowl of porridge in front of her. Lucy had no idea why on earth she had ordered porridge for breakfast as she detested porridge, that was just something about it that she didn't like. Yet for some reason Lucy had woken up is morning with a strong urge for porridge and she couldn't make porridge worth a damn so here she was at Granny's. The porridge that Lucy had been craving yet had no real urge to actually eat was right here in front of her and Lucy didn't want to upset Granny or Ruby by sending it back so she was going to force herself to eat it. Picking up the spoon settled on the napkin beside her, Lucy picked it up and stuck it into the bowl of porridge in front of her and take a spoonful. The moment the spoon was in her mouth Lucy wanted to spit it out as it was like she was eating lumpy cement. But Lucy was going to have to grin down and bare it as there was no way she was going to get all the work she had on her plate done on an empty stomach. Lucy had no idea what had come over her to order porridge, it may have had something to do with the weird dream that she had last night, it had been so vivid and so real. Lucy could have sworn that she could have smelt porridge whilst she was sleeping, although however weird it may have but there was no point in dwelling on it for much longer as she had things to be doing today. Putting the spoon back in the porridge, Lucy began idly playing with it until she was distracted by the sight of a talk, dark and handsome man sliding into her booth, taking the seat opposite her.<p>

"Well if it isn't my favourite heiress, if I didn't know any better Ms. Sommers than I would suspect you of living here as the last time I saw you Lucy, you were sitting right here." Graham Humbert, town sheriff stated with a bright grin on his face and Lucy couldn't help but smile as she continued to aimlessly stir her porridge. Her seemingly boring day of checking the numerous books for the business and making sure the books were balanced were brightened up by the sudden appearance of the sheriff and his cute Irish accent. Plus he wasn't too bad on the eyes. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your porridge?"

"I remember hearing something along the lines of not eating other peoples porridge and breaking into their house and making myself comfortable in their house. Don't remember hearing anything about playing with my food, I must have missed that valuable lesson." Lucy quipped with response as she traded her porridge for the cup of black coffee next to her.

"Busy day ahead?" Graham asked pointing to the small mountain of files that were sitting on the table beside her, to everyone else it would look like Lucy had brought her office to the diner with her. But it was far from that, back at her house Lucy had countless files of work related paperwork that took up more space than it was actually worth. Her actual home office was too small to handle all the paperwork that Lucy dealt with on a regular basis so she was currently in the middle of renovating half her house to expand the home office. Lucy had the crazy idea of doing it herself. Hence why she was working out of Granny's until the work was done. People kept telling Lucy that she should open up a proper office on Main Street but there was a real appeal of working from home for Lucy. She was pretty much her own boss, most of the time and her house was or practically in the middle of nowhere which made it easy for Lucy to get her work done without any distractions getting in her way.

"Something like that and then some, it's not even the half of it if you can believe…" Lucy noted motioning to all the paperwork that she had with her so far which didn't include the meeting that she had with Mr. Gold today. Lucy wasn't looking forward to that in the slightest but her dealings with the elusive and slightly dodgy yet always legal Mr. Gold had been going back for as long as Lucy could remember.

"It must be so hard owning half the town princess." Graham stated feigning sympathy for Lucy's situation before helping himself to her porridge and Lucy said nothing off it, she motioned for Graham to eat his heart out as she wasn't eating the porridge anyway. Lucy made sure to ignore the comments about owning half the town, Graham liked making the odd wise crack about the fact that Lucy's father had owned a lot of Storybrooke and had been quite wealthy until he died. Then he liked calling her princess which Lucy laughed off as she was no princess in the slightest as princess weren't accountants who were also coffee addicts with family problems. They were young women who flounced around in pretty gowns and sang sweet songs like in the animated movies.

"Well unlike you Sheriff Graham, some of us actually have to work unlike somebody I know who can get away with sitting in their nice office, with their feet up and eating donuts to your hearts content and being a cop cliché. Besides none of this is do with any of my father's business, our gracious mayor has asked me to find an extra $50,000 in the town's budget as soon as possible. Downside to being the only accountant in town." Lucy replied with a weary laugh as in a town like Storybrooke, there really wasn't much need for accountants and yet Lucy was somehow always up to her eyeballs in work.

"Can't sympathise with you there princess or lighten your work load but I do have something to make your day better." Graham began before pulling up a piece of paper from inside his jacket and passed it over the table to Lucy. "One restraining order as requested or three as they actually are, they finally arrived at station yesterday and I was going to drop it off at your place to show you before I had them served but something came up. "

"Thank you." Lucy replied in a quiet voice as she took the paper, opened it and briefly read the restraining order before putting it down. A part of Lucy couldn't really believe that things had come down to this, that one little piece of paper would keep her family away from her for the foreseeable future. Lucy couldn't help but take a deep breath and sigh as she ran her hands through her hair before placing them back down on the table. She had to remind herself that she needed this, she needed to get Helena, Bernard and Orsen out of her life for good. They may be her family but they were also poison and Lucy wanted nothing to do units them anymore as they had just caused too must anguish and trouble in her life.

"Your not happy? I thought this was what we wanted princess? I know I can't make them leave town and trust me I would if I could but those relatives of yours have to stay at least 50ft away from you at all times. So that is something..." Graham stated in a sympathetic manner in an attempt to cheer Lucy up and see the bright sight of things, which she appreciated.

"No I am happy, this is what I wanted." Lucy replied with a small smile, not sure whether or not she really believe that or not. Things with her family were complicated and always had been, for as long as Lucy could remember. Until it got to the point where Lucy had reached the end of her tether with her remaining family and asked Graham for the restraining order. They were dangerous people and Lucy was very much afraid of them, she couldn't remember a time when she hand't been afraid if them. Having them in her life was too much, it took such a toll on her when it came to her family fighting her on everything. Thinking they deserved things that they had no right to. The fighting wasn't just heated words, on numerous occasions things had escalated to the point where Graham had stepped in to deal with it because it had gotten so out of control. He was the only one who knew how bad things were between Lucy and the rest of her family.

"They come anywhere near you Lucy, you call me okay? No matter what time of the day or night it is, I want you to promise me." Graham stated, all jokes aside and being deadly seriously for once and Lucy nodded her head and forced a smile on her face. "Look, I probably shouldn't tell you this princess but I hate seeing you so sad that I'm going to tell you this before it gets out to the whole town. You are not the only one currently having family problems as Henry Mills ran away last night and who should happen to bring him home? His biological mother."

"Regina must be thrilled." Lucy idly tossed out in a sarcastic manner, referring to the town mayor who could be pretty uptight at times. No doubt she hadn't been expecting Henry's biological mother to show up here in Storybrooke ten years down the line after Regina had adopted him.

"In more ways than one since I had to arrest Emma for drinking under the influence last night, seems like Emma had a bit too much to drink at Regina's house last night that on her way out of town she crashed into the welcome sign. When I say Regina is thrilled, I mean she is actually thrilled by this new development." Graham explained with a small chuckle and Lucy couldn't help but laugh in amusement, it provided her with mild comfort to know that she wasn't the only one in town with family problems.

"How is it only now that I'm finding out about any of this?"

"Well I think it may have to do with the fact that unlike the rest of us you live in the woods princess instead of town." Graham pointed out and Lucy could afford to laugh. People found it weird that she didn't live in town and instead chose to live in just on the outskirts of the woods. Lucy couldn't really explain why, she had always loved the woods and found it so peaceful. There was no one there to disturb her and Lucy could come and go as she liked.

"That is great police work, Sheriff. I see my hard earned money is going to such good use on your salary. Keep up the good work Sheriff and I'll see if I can't find enough spare change in the budget to convince Regina to give you a clearly well deserved raise." Lucy sarcastically tossed out and Graham didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm, if he did he chose to ignore it because the fake praise Lucy was sending his way.

"Speaking of my salary, I should probably head back to the station and go make a living, thanks for breakfast princess we should do this again sometime and next time I may finally get you to pay. You call me if you need anything, okay?" Graham stated as he rose and exited the both, playing a ten dollar bill on the table before giving Lucy a familiar grin and making his way out of the diner and Lucy couldn't help but watch him go, that was until Graham backtracked and made his way back. "Oh? I forgot to say this earlier but you had better keep out of trouble princess, I don't want find out that you've been breaking into houses and eating other people's morning porridge as I'd have to arrest ya as an officer of the law and I'd hate to do that to you princess. I don't think those golden locks of yours would survive a day in prison if I'm honest…"


	2. Chapter 2

A cold shiver went down Lucy's spine as she slowly walked down Main St. and with her free hand she couldn't help but pull her coat in tighter as given the recent shift in the weather, it was going to get a lot colder round here and already she was feeling it. Yet it was too cold to snow as someone once told Lucy although she could never recall who had told her that. Lucy didn't much like the cold, she found herself rather sensitive to it and prone to catching colds despite the fact that she loved the outdoors. However when it started to get cold Lucy liked to hole herself up indoors and enjoy a nice hot drink however, she doubted Mr. Gold would be inclined to reschedule their meeting simply because Lucy didn't want to leave the warmth and familiarity of Granny's diner to walk the short distance from the diner to his shop. Lucy could have drove but it seemed far too lazy of her to drive down the road for this simple meeting so instead she walked the short cold distance and as she walked, Lucy couldn't help but wonder what on earth this meeting could possible be about. This certainly wasn't the first meeting that Lucy had with Mr. Gold and wasn't going to be the last but this meeting was different, it wasn't about finances or bookkeeping something of a more personal nature. Lucy wasn't exactly sure what that meant but that was what Mr. Gold has said when he called Lucy on the phone to arrange this meeting. Lucy was very intrigued by this as she had no clue what personal business Mr. Gold wanted to discuss with her as their relationship was purely a business one at that, one that Lucy was happy to keep that was as Mr. Gold was a tricky character and a bit shady, however he seemed harmless enough compared to other people Lucy knew. Eventually Lucy reached her destination; Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer and she stood outside the small shop for a few moments before she took a deep breath, opened the door to the store and walked in.

Upon walking into the store a small bell chimed no doubt to alert Mr. Gold to the fact that someone had arrived in the store, Lucy couldn't see him but since the door to the shop was opened, she assumed he was round somewhere, probably in the back. Whilst she waited for Mr. Gold to come out from wherever he was Lucy decided to take a look round the shop, she had been in the shop more times than she had actually remembered but usually it was for business matters and as such she never got a chance to look around. Until now. All around where these trinkets that were of amazing quality and it was clear that Mr. Gold had a very refined and good taste, it was apparent to Lucy that he must be well travelled in order to acquire some of the items he had in the store. Lucy was slightly jealous of all the fine things that she was seeing here as she didn't own anything of such quality. She was a rather simple person and had nothing in her possession that was of any real value.

"Ah! Ms. Summers, you made it!"

Looking up from where she was standing and admiring the items in the store, Lucy saw an older gentleman with shoulder length dark hair, dressed in a fine quality suit and walking with a cane make his way from out the back of the store. It was of course the ever elusive Mr. Gold who was not only just a pawnbroker but an attorney, he also owned a fair bit of the town as well. Between him and Lucy, they owned pretty much most of Storybrooke. They were worked rather closely with each other on occasion and yet they were not on first name basis. "Mr. Gold how many times have I told you to call me Lucy?

"Once more as always." Mr. Gold replied and Lucy let out a small smile before deciding to move on from the whole name thing. There was a reason why Mr. Gold wanted her to meet him here and Lucy wanted to know the reason why.

"Forgive me for being so blunt Mr. Gold but I believe that you wanted me to come here for a personal reason? I have to admit that I am at a loss for what those reasons are." Lucy began in a rather polite manner as she did have several other errands to be running today along with a mountain of paperwork that was currently sitting in her bag, weighing her down.

"Of course Ms. Sommers, I understand that you are a very busy woman. So if you'll come here we'll get straight down to business." Mr. Gold stated and Lucy slowly walked across the shop, over to the glass display case that Mr. Gold was standing behind. Wordlessly Mr. Gold unlocked the cabinet and pulled out an item before placing it on the cabinet and pushing it towards Lucy who carefully picked it up. The item in question was a round ornate jewellery box, gold in colour and very intricate in design. The body of the box had a floral wreath around it and as Lucy examined it, she noticed that there were bears on the box. Three of them along with a girl. It was a very odd design, nothing like Lucy had ever seen before

"It's beautiful."

"Exquisite piece I agree Ms. Sommers, but you should really take a look inside…" Mr. Gold instructed and Lucy looked at him briefly before turning her attention to the small box in her and carefully placed the box on the display case and took off the lid. Inside the box was covered with a purple fabric but that wasn't what caught Lucy's attention. Something gold, that was sitting in one of the corners of the jewellery box and picking it up, Lucy saw that it was a locket. An old heart shaped locket that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in years. It had looked like it had seen better days. Turning the locket over in her hands Lucy found that there was an inscription on it. _Forever yours._ No doubt this was given to someone by somebody who cared about them very much. But it seemed awfully familiar to Lucy for some reason which she couldn't explain. Lucy wasn't one for jewellery at the best of times yet she felt this weird connection to this necklace. "The piece has survived many ordeals and yet it has retained it's beauty, not even a thousand wars could destroy this locket. I figured that it was time that it was finally returned to you."

"Returned to me?" Lucy asked she wasn't expecting Mr. Gold to come out with something like that. Although the locket seemed awfully familiar to her Lucy was sure it didn't belong to her as she wasn't one for jewellery. She owned a couple of watched and a few earrings at most. Then there were her mother's pearls but that was it.

"Yes."

"Are you sure Mr. Gold?"

"I am. If I am correct which I believe I am, this was given to you by your parents not long before they died. It ended up in my possession and I figured now would be the most appropriate time to return them to you." Mr. Gold explain and Lucy dumbly nodded her as she swallowed a lump in her throat as her memories were hazy at best of her parents death. All Lucy really knew was that after her parents died, all the problems with the rest of her family got 10 times worse. Just thinking about her family, her parents being gone and the rest of her family were a nightmare that Lucy was tying so hard to escape from. Feeling her emotions were getting the best of her, Lucy thanked Mr. Gold for giving her the locket before excusing herself and taking the locket as well as the jewellery box with her placing them gently in her bag. Lucy knew that there was no point in her even beginning to attempt to do work as she wouldn't be able to concentrate, not after her parents had been brought up so Lucy decided to walk around town for a bit and clear her head. This day was turning out to be getting increasingly stressful and it was way too early for her to even consider having a drink. As Lucy slowly walked through the somewhat sleepy town of Storybrooke she soon felt like she was being watched. But every time she stopped in her step and turned around to check if anyone was there behind her, there was no one. Lucy couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, Main St. was open but not bustling with business, Lucy caught sight of a few people but they all seemed preoccupied with their own business to give her a second thought or a second glance. Lucy was fast becoming convinced that she was imaging this whole thing, it was all in her head. No doubt stress related because of everything that was going on with her family.

Lucy carried on walking, debating in her head whether or not it was worth going to the docks and hoping standing by the fresh sea air would clear head when she felt something grab her from behind. A cold hand was clamped down over her mouth and Lucy was unable to scream in terror as she was dragged down an alleyway and pushed up against the side of a building. Her mind was racing and the fear was clawing at her, so much so that it took Lucy a few moments to realize that she knew her attacker. She recognized his dark hair, the dark eyes that seemed completely black and the youthful face that made him look like angel despite his rather his grim demeanour. It was her cousin Orsen or Baby Bear as Graham often referred to him as.

"I knew you were crazy Lucy but I didn't think that you were stupid!" Orsen hissed in an angry tone of voice as he moved his right hand away from Lucy's mouth. But he moved it so it was around her neck and Lucy knew there was no way that she could scream. If she screamed Orsen would get more angry and things would get much worse.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lucy stammered, stumbling over her words despite her best efforts to remain calm. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest and she wanted to run away. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back in the safe confines of her house. Even though Orsen was her family, Lucy hated him and she had been terrified of him for as long as she could remember. Orsen was a bully, a thug who wasn't above using violence to get what he wanted.

"This!" Orsen replied in a harsh tone of voice as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and started waving it about. "A restraining order? Do you really think that some stupid piece of paper is going to stop me from getting what I deserve! What you and your parents stole from my family! Everything you have belongs to us; belongs to my mother and I'm not going to stop until you give it up! All the money, the properties and land, they belong to us and not you!"

"I-I didn't steal anything… T-They are rightfully mine." Lucy uttered as everything she had did belong to her, she inherited to them just like how her mother inherited everything before it was passed down to her. There had been a reason why Lucy's mother has inherited the bulk of the family estate over her older sister Helena. Lucy didn't know the exact reason, all she knew was that Helena had been cut off for a reason and she nor her husband or son were to get their hands on anything.

"You bitch! You actually think that you deserve all of it! I am going to make you pay for this Lucy, if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to make you regret all of this! When I'm done with you Lucy, your going to be begging for me to kill you." Orsen seethed in anger and Lucy knew things were escalating, she could see that her cousin had been pushed over the edge by the restraining order and Lucy knew that she needed to get away from him before Orsen did something to her that he wouldn't regret. Lucy struggled to break free from Orsen's grasp, he had about 40lbs over her. Lucy could have sworn that she was starting to see stars before hearing a noise in the distant and before she knew what was happening, she felt a hard impact to her face before she fell to the ground. Things were a bit hazy for a moment but when Lucy finally managed to refocus she noticed that she was on the ground and a woman with long blonde hair wearing a red leather jacket was making her way over.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Lucy weakly replied trying her hardest to sound okay but she was struggling to pull herself together let alone string a believable lie together. She had never expected for Orsen to react like that about the restraining order, it made Lucy wonder how her Aunt Helena and Uncle Bernard were taking the news. Judging by how Orsen took the news, Mama and Papa Bear were probably not taking the news all too well either.

"Look I don't know you but I know you're not fine because you have a busted lip and I just saw some guy running out this alley and it's safe to assume that he was the one who did that. You need to report this to the Sheriff…"

"I'm sure that the Sheriff has better things to be doing with his time then be trying to comfort a wailing woman but I appreciate the advice and help, it's Emma right? Emma Swan?" Lucy asked in an attempt to move things along from her situation, pursing her lips in the process and tasting her own blood in the process. Lucy watched as Emma stared at her in mild bewilderment as the two of them had never met but yet Lucy knew who she was. Lucy caught sight of her bag which was laying from the ground and upon picking it up, she plucked out her copy of this morning's Daily Mirror which read _Stranger destroys historic sign _followed by a picture of Emma's mug shot. Lucy had read the paper in Granny's before she had left to meet Mr. Gold.

"Ahh!" Emma slowly replied in an awkward manner.

"Yeah in a small town like this word spreads quickly, by breakfast time I had heard that Henry's biological mother had turned up in town and was causing quite the upset. Oh and I'm Lucy by the way, Lucy Sommers." Lucy explained as she slowly shuffled out of the alleyway and back onto Main Street, quickly followed by Emma. "Don't worry though, it'll all blow over soon enough once the next piece of gossip is revealed. Trust me in a couple of days everyone will have forgotten about the incident with the sign."

"You so sure about that?" Emma sceptically asked.

"Positive. Soon enough the town is going to find out that I had my family served with restraining orders today and when they see this busted lip, it won't take them long to figure out that it was my cousin Orsen who gave it to me." Lucy wearily laughed as she dug around in her pocket for a handkerchief, all the while noticing the look Emma was giving her from the corner of her eye.

"That guy was your cousin?"

"Yeah… As you can tell he was not pleased about the restraining order. I knew something like this was going to happen but I still agreed to go along with it. Now my family are literally out for my blood in more ways than one." Lucy quietly replied as she pressed her handkerchief against his lips.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?" Emma questioned.

"No not really. Everyone here knows my situation, I come from a wealthy family on my mother's side and before I was born, my mother and her elder sister had this huge falling out. Instead of my aunt inheriting most of the family estate, my grandmother cut her out and gave everything to my mother. Naturally my aunt is pissed about that, demanding she get what's her. Especially when everything was passed down to me, my aunt and her family want it all. They won't leave here until they what they think they deserve and I can't leave town and things got to the point where I needed to get the restraining orders. I know I should probably go to the Sheriff but if I do, they'll just deny it and things won't go any further than that so there's no point in wasting my time really… Families, eh? Who knew they could be so complicated?" Lucy stated, forcing herself to laugh at the end of the sentence.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I have to be… I have to run now, gotta take care of this lip and get back to work but it was nice to meet you Emma and hopefully I'll see you around soon." Lucy replied with a weak smile before walking away, Lucy walked until she felt like no one was watching her and once she was certain she was out of sigh she ducked behind two trees and her legs instantly gave out. They had turned to jelly and Lucy just dropped straight to the ground and was struggling to catch her breath. Going through her bag in a manic state Lucy eventually found her compact and opening it up, she took a look at her reflection. Emma was right about her lip, it had been practically been split open and her neck was quite red from all the pressure Orsen had put on it. Closing her eyes briefly Lucy prayed to god that someday this would all stop and she would get some kind of happy ending before Orsen decided he was going to kill her.


End file.
